1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hard disk drive (HDD) tray and a computer having the HDD trays.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional HDD trays are designed to secure HDDs thereto. More than one type of HDD is available for computers and it is common to frequently upgrade the HDDs in the computers. However, one type (i.e., size) of HDD tray just can secure corresponding type of HDD. Therefore, the upgrading of HDDs becomes inconvenient if a computer employs the conventional HDD trays.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an HDD tray and a computer, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.